What You're After
by TheNastyBunny
Summary: What is he after? Damn you, Cavallone.


**Disclaimer: I wish I own KHR, but sadly I do not. If I did, Enzio and Hibird would be together forever… also their respective owners. haha. **

**Happens after varia arc. I think?**

**Pairings: D18**

**Warning: Shounen-ai…ish?. No likey? Back off. Now. First Fanfic ever, apologies for a crappy author and a crappier story. Hibari's kinda OOC **

* * *

"**Uhm.. **_**Chairman?**_**" Kusakabe Tetsuya's head peeked from the small crack of the door.**

**Hibari looked at him. **

"**Err. Chairman? Someone's here for you."**

**Hibari cast him a questioning glance.**

**He seemed bothered. He sighed and said "Uhm." He sighs again." Ah. Eherm. Din-"**

**The Bucking Bronco entered the room happily, humming even.**

"**Good morning, my ever-lovable Kyouya. You look **_**cute**_**—" CRACK!**

**A tonfa was sent flying to his direction, hitting him in the stomach. **

"**Still as accurate as ever, Kyouya. Hahaha" Dino said while he was rubbing his bruised stomach. **

"**I missed, tsktsk." The Cloud Guardian said.**

****

Dino's eyes widened when he realized what his beloved, unbelievably _**cute**_** Kyouya was really aiming for. "Don't do that ever again Kyouya! What will we do if because of that, we can't have babies anymore?"**

****

Hibari crossed their distance in lighting speed and tonfas ready (Yes, I know. He has spares)

"**Get out now, Cavallone before I bite you to death." Hibari hissed, a tonfa nearly choking the handsome blonde.**

****

Dino backed off, his hands over his head, still grinning. "I just got here, dear student. Is that how you treat your tutor?" He was moving now moving closer. 

**  
Hibari jumped back, tilting his chin "You. Why are here?"**

**  
Dino, with his ever present smile, made himself comfortable, sat on the sofa and said "Visiting my favorite and **_**cutest**_** student?"**

"**Don't joke with me Cavallone. Spit it out. My time is far more precious than your life"**

"**Haha. So serious, aren't you Kyouya? Hmm."**

"**I don't like it."**

"**You don't like what, Kyouya?" asked Dino.**

"**You being in my school almost everyday." Hibari said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

"**Haha." Dino said, scratching his head, smiling nervously "You noticed, huh?"**

"**What are you after?" The Guardian's eyes glinted danger.**

**  
Dino's smile changed from a nervous smile to a meaningful smirk. "**_**What**_** am I after? Haha. **_**Its something**__**cute **_**and cuddly and adorable. **_**  
You're**_** the only person who has it, Kyouya, I really wanna **_**glomp it**_** whenever I see **_**it**_**" **

**  
Hibari knitted his brows. **

**  
Dino continued "**_**Its really rare Kyouya**_**." And smiled again. **

**_  
I going to break that annoying smile of yours, Cavallone. _Hibari thought.  
**

**  
He glanced at his watch and said, "Will you look at the time, Its almost noon. I should get going you know, Romario's gonna get mad at me  
again. See you later then. Bye love" he said and blew Kyouya a Flying kiss. **

**  
Hibari got hold of a book who just happen to innocently lie there and threw it to the Bronco.**

"**I'll miss you too, I'll wait for your call." Dino said, laughing and closed the door.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you, don't let that moron of a herbivore in here?" Hibari said to Kusakabe Tetsuya when he went into the Discipline Committee Room to submit his report.**

"**Sumimasen, Inchou. But he was practically begging me." The vice-chairman reasoned out with his head down.**

"**Do that again and I will bite you to death." Hibari answered and just walked away.**

* * *

**  
It really bothered him. **

**  
That moron, Dino Cavallone was up to no good. Hibari knows it. **

**  
His gut tells him that something was about to be taken away.**

_**  
He wants to monopolize something I only have.**_** Hibari thought, **_**that fu*ker. **_

_**  
I don't know what he's after.**_

_**  
I don't have anything he can get his idiotic hands into. Do I?**_

_**  
Namimori? No. He's too simple-minded for that. **_

_**  
Discipline Committee? No. He's too much of a klutz to join my elite force in fending off his fellow herbivores. Hmm. What else?**_

_**  
I know he has always been dropping hints unintentionally since he's a moron. But I didn't think he'd actually tell me that he is after something.**_

_**  
Something I have.. Something I own. **_

_**  
Cuddly? Adorable? I don't own those kinds of thing, much less a person like that. **_

_**  
Stupid Cavallone, actually making me waste my time over something this trivial.**_

_**  
Hmm. I remember him using the word cute many times, though I don't remember what it was exactly. **_

_**  
Cute.**_

_**  
Cute.**_

_**  
I don't have anything that's…**_

_**  
!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**  
Dino Cavallone was thinking about how **_**cute**_** his **_**Kyouya**_** is when he's angry when his phone rang loudly, violently, almost sensing the  
impending doom.**

_**  
(^o^)Kyouya333 **_

_**Calling**_

"**What a surprise Kyouya! You---"**

"**Dino Cavallone, I am going to fu**ing bite you to death and rip your herbivore body into a million herbivore pieces if you dare to kidnap HIBIRD. Kamikorosu." **

* * *

**End. **

**KYAAAAAAAAA! I did it! HAHA.**

**Please R&R. Im sorry, I wasted your time.:) Thank you for reading.:)**

**This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy on me. I apologize for the misspelled words and bad grammar.**

**If you could spare me some of your time for a constructive criticism or two, please do so.**** Thank you very much,**


End file.
